The Raven's Wolf
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Adriana Sylvia, emancipated and alone, is targeted by a military project hoping to create metahumans. She seeks the help of the Titans, especially Raven. Loss, angst, love, and infinite human conflict with a dash of the supernatural. I'll probably come up with a better summary later, but I swear it's more interesting than you think. HIATUS and may be gone very soon so I can revamp
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Meaningful Trip

Adriana Silvia

Bumping past people, I make my way through the city with surprising speed. The buildings are thick blurs, where you can tell what they are, but all the details are lost to you. The people are just faceless obstacles in a world of never ending hurdles to my goal. I clutch the object tightly in my hands, holding it far enough away from my body that there's no way that any of the little pricklies could come in contact with skin or clothing. My hair alternates from flying in my face or flowing behind me, depending on the change of the wind. My green eyes hold a determination that is usually only reserved for training, but for a whole different reason.

Ahead of me is my target, the person that I need to reach more than anything in the world right now. I'd finally steeled up enough courage inside me to do this, to confront her, and I'm not giving up so easily. A block of scorching concrete and a sea of people stand between me and the violet haired hero that holds my affection and respect. I worry my lip as that small bit of courage starts to fail me as I get closer. My nerve is shaking, but it's too late now. I slow to a walk, trying to catch my breath when, out of nowhere, I trip. The pain that I feel wracks my body. Luckily, my body didn't have the momentum to truly slide, so my knees wound up relatively unscathed. I say relatively because I know that I'm going to have two almost identical scabs there in the next few days. I'm just lucky enough to have taken the entire brunt of the impact on my knees.

I had closed my eyes at impact, so it's a very pleasant, yet panic inducing, surprise that I wind up looking at a billowing, dark blue cloak that shrouds the girl that I had hoped and sorta feared that I would encounter today. Butterflies start in my stomach, utterly eliminating every bit of pain that I had felt from my fall, and I hesitantly stand. I can feel the little bit of blood that had shown itself flow down my legs in barely visible trickles, yet nothing can truly distract me from the beauty that stands, or floats really, in front of me. I slowly raise my gaze to connect with hers, and a surge of electricity jolts through me unexpectedly.

Taking a deep breath in, I thrust my hands out, offering the little cactus to the hero. "I, um, grew this for you." My voice wavers a bit, but otherwise, it seems to have effectively garnered her attention.

Her eyebrow quirks, and I swallow at the impending rejection that I know awaits me. Who gives their crush a cactus? "A cactus? Is this supposed to be a joke?" Her monotone doesn't betray anything, but I can sense the hurt behind her words. Whatever she's thinking is definitely bad.

My eyes fly wide in panic. "No no. No. I just, um, can't seem to grow anything else. I, uh, I tried with so many different kinds of seeds, and the failure was just a bit crushing, but this survived. I just wanted to give you something, and why not something that I had put a bit of dedication in? And, um, stuff?"

I force my eyes to stay open as her mouth twitches a bit. "Stuff?" That one twitch is enough to show her amusement, and I couldn't help but have a weight lift off my shoulders a small smile spread across my lips. I swallow once more before stretching my arms out a bit more until she takes the plant from me. She does a small inspection of the tiny thing and raises her eyebrow at me once more. "Why are you giving me this, though?"

My heart starts to beat faster, and I know that she can sense my emotions. That's a rumor that was proven months ago, and it's a very peculiar feeling to know that all of your emotions are almost literally right out there for her to read like a book. "I just, kinda, like you, and I couldn't just get you a bouquet of flowers or something cause it's not right to watch something die, especially when that something is supposed to represent affection. I just never saw the point of buying something so finite when love is supposed to be everlasting, and it's just way too cheesy to hand you a fake flower and tell you that I'll love you til it withers, so I'm giving you a live plant. I don't know if you'll take it or even take care of it if you decide to keep it, but that's a chance I was willing to take, and when I heard that you were going to be out today, I ran over here as fast as I could to give it to you." I take a deep breath after rattling that off so fast. I'm pretty sure that most of it was horrible rambling on my part, and I know that I said way too much, but I bared my heart, and I can't imagine what she must be thinking right now.

Her expression never changes from light curiosity, and I almost have a panic attack when she says nothing for what feels like eternity. I start to back away, feeling that sting of rejection before she even says anything. Panic sets in, and I turn to run. The speed at which I arrived is nothing compared to what I'm doing now. I take off toward home, and hopefully, she won't try to follow. I wipe the small bit of tears from my eyes, and find my vision blur even more. The emotional roller coaster that's I've been through all day is starting to take its toll on my body, and soon, i have to stop. I duck into an alley and let myself slide down onto the, probably, filthy ground as I let the sobs overtake me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is my first Teen Titans fic. *breathes deeply* This is basically the opening chapter. I swear it gets more interesting. Sorry, but there's not much action action. I'm an emotions person, you know? So, angst, love, sadness, lots of confusion, etc... Definitely an OC story. I'm trying to keep to the character's personalities, but the only one I really ever actually studied extensively was Beast Boy... But I know Raven hella good... Um, criticism way welcome. I'm just reaching out in the fanfic community, trying new things, expanding my stuff. Different characters really help writing and all. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

 **I have approximately 8 more weeks worth written. I will post every Saturday for as long as I can, k?**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be most appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Thorny Venture

Raven

I look at the cactus in my hand. It's a small thing, really barely there, but it's cute, I guess. A million different emotions course through me at once, most of them not even mine. That girl had so many things going on in her head that it was infinitely difficult to discern everything, but I'm sure I caught affection, panic, and disappointment in quick succession. It was like a slowly developing tragedy, one that you know you missed something important while watching and yet can't rewind to see what it is.

The conundrum rolls through my mind once more as I just stand there, confused. This stranger, this girl, just randomly hands me a cactus and confesses to me, and it's a stunning experience. I never would have imagined that this could ever happen to me. I'm a demon, and I can't exactly express many emotions, so I just gave up after the whole Malchior incident. No one would actually love me, yet this girl's emotions tell me different. I take a calming breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." With that, I take to the air. I've got to find the girl and explain my hesitance.

* * *

Poor Schmuck of a Mercenary

"Sir, the target is on the move. What should we do?" A voice from the shadows mumbles into a hidden mic. He cloaks himself rather well for a man that's received very little training in the way of stealth. His stealth suit helps immensely, as well.

A disembodied voice answers the man's question. "Pursue. Don't lose sight of her. I must know every move. Tonight, we move on with Phase 1." A slight chuckle is heard. "Commence Operation Dark Forest."

The man in the shadows shares in the laugh for all of one second before streaking after his target. "Aye, Sir." There was a slight, almost imperceptible hiss as the comm shut off. The man follows the girl closely, but not so close so as to alert her of his position. He wonders why he was the one sent on the babysitting mission. He'd had to have picked the shortest straw or something to get such a boring gig in this supposedly epic plan that his master had laid out for him and his squad. Mercenary he may be, but what his boss would do for a buck really needs to be reevaluated. His target stops to slump in an alleyway, and the man smiles at the obvious show of pain that the tears represent. The man, then, thinks that maybe this job isn't so bad after all. Now, he just feels like a snack to go with the show.

* * *

Raven

I search every facet of the surrounding area, and there's no sign of the mystery girl. A tinge of worry mars my otherwise stoic features, and I can't help but sink deeper into my hood as I scan the ground below. It's like she just disappeared absolutely, with no trace, not even anything that I can track, no residual emotional trail or anything. The total lack of any evidence that she exists, besides the cactus still in my hands, makes me wonder if I hadn't just imagined her.

I rub the small, clay pot that the cactus is in. The warmth of it surprises me until I realize that I had been holding onto it all day like a lifeline. I don't understand the strange attachment that I have toward a stupid plant, or that clumsy dolt of a girl that literally fell into my life. I lower myself onto a rooftop and sigh. What is this sudden influx of conflicting feelings that I am having?

A sound distracts me from my thoughts, forcing me to look down in an attempt to investigate. It sounds suspiciously like crying, and my curiosity is indeed peaked for some reason. I can't even remember the last time I actually cared if someone besides my friends were crying. I'm not totally apathetic to the emotions of those around me, but sometimes, if I have no emotional investment in that person, it's really hard to stir up concern for the people around me. That's why my curiosity, and the unexpected bit of concern, surprises me so much. I just don't understand anything anymore, and it's playing major havoc with my powers. If I didn't have the strength that I did, I would probably have leveled this building by now. Even now, I can feel the sheer power of each wave that tries to break free of my body, and it's a painful and terribly taxing exertion.

I look down and see a curled up figure shaking with sobs. I furrow my brow at the sight and shake my head. Who is foolish enough to lay down in the middle of an alley where anything could happen to them? I step off of the ledge and slowly float down to the ground. As soon as my toes come in contact with the dirty asphalt, I just let my power go and fall the rest of the way. I landed with what I'd call it experience, but others would call it grace, but either way, I landed without incident to stand in front of the girl who is eerily familiar. I roll the girl over, startling her into a standing position. It was a rapid movement that caught even me by surprise, and I fall back, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

The girl looks at me with a scowl at first with her fists leveled in a boxer's defensive position. Soon, though, her features relax, and a mix of horror and sorrow fills her eyes as she stares down at me. Without much effort, I lift myself off of the ground and dust off my ass. "Why did you run back there?" My voice only lets a hint of concern escape, and I'm oddly okay with that.

She looks like she's about to panic, but I see her swallow it quickly. "I, um, I just couldn't deal with it." She looks away from me, and I sense a wave of sorrow and disappointment from her. It's a crushing experience, to be in the company of someone so seemingly heartbroken and consciously read ever emotional trigger flicker across their aura and face.

"Deal with what, the silence?" I arch my eyebrow at her, and I can tell there's a bit of hesitation in her answer because of the bite of sarcasm that laces my question.

She bites her lip. "Something like that."

* * *

 **A/N: Should I do an evil laugh? I mean, it's certainly evil, leaving it at such a cliffhanger, right? I find myself focusing on the fact that Raven isn't in disbelief but shock, you know? She's the unapproachable one, right? So, really, no one would approach her, right? Anyway, I like to stick with the fact that Raven does feel. So many fanfictions have her where she won't express her emotions and slowly loses control or finds a way to unleash it slowly without harm. I don't think that that's going to be a problem here. She defeated Trigon, right? She should totally have some degree of control over herself, but she experiences more, wants to experience more.**

 **Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling, but god, this is just something I need to do to take my mind off of some stuff. Reading and writing always makes me feel better, an emotional outlet, as it were. *rubs my temple* I think I have a headache from thinking... Not imagining, just thinking. Hmm, is that enough? I think that's enough...**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution will be utter amazing and very much appreciated. :)**

 **Anyway, you know, feedback and all that... Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emotional Rollercoaster

An Underground Military Research Facility

A man walks up to the Colonel and salutes. "Sir, we have verified that the subject is ready to be tested. Should we proceed with the operation?"

Colonel Johnson turns his attention to the small man before him and nods in acknowledgement. His voice is deep as he addresses the men in the room. "Team One will be arranging the implementation of Alpha protocol. Be prepared for complications tonight, kill the target if necessary, but leave no trace." The squad salutes the man as he walks out of the room, a devious smirk planted on his lips. "Phase 1 commences tonight. Don't fuck it up."

* * *

Adriana

I try to avoid her violet gaze as I stand there. It's so much harder to talk if I look her in the eye, and I don't need that kind of difficulty added to the already horribly nerve wracking conversation. Her melodious monotone breaks through the silence, making me instinctively look up at her. "Were you telling the truth earlier, about liking me?" The doubt in her eyes shouldn't have been there, but it seems all too apparent that she doesn't seem to have any inkling how beautiful and magnetic she truly is.

I finally have the courage to speak, especially after the horridly damning bit of evidence she just handed me about her own self esteem. I step up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Is it so hard to believe that I could love you?"

She blinks a few times before shrugging my hand off and turning away from me. "I'm not going to fall into a pit of self pity here, but you couldn't possibly love me. You just met me today." There's a slight sneer to her voice, playing on her words and making them infinitely more harsh than they should have been, given her usual tone.

I give a humorless laugh at her reasoning. "I've admired you from afar for years, ever since you became a hero. This isn't some misplaced hero worship or something. I've seen the good in you, the good that you do, and I just want to really get to know the person behind the metaphorical mask because there's something there that I think that I might like, maybe even love." I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, near regretting the things that I just revealed, but, then, as Raven turns back toward me, the look on her face makes all of that disappear.

A small smile tugs at the edge of her lips, and it makes me grin. "As preposterous as that sounds, I actually believe you. What exactly am I supposed to do with this information?"

I tap my chin thoughtfully. "Well, you can go out with me?"

She snorts, and I have to say that that's one of the cutest sounds I've ever heard. "Go out, as in date?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Exactly! It's a great way to get to know each other and to see if this goes anywhere."

She quirks an eyebrow at my most likely too enthusiastic response. I have to keep that in check, I guess. "Have you even considered that I might not be into girls?"

My face falls. "Oh." I hum in thought. "No, that actually never crossed my mind. Are you?" Wow, am I stupid or what? I just pour my heart out, and never once thought that she might be completely straight or something. That's just a stupid stupid move, right? I mean, it makes everything immensely more complicated if she isn't.

She starts to rise off of the ground and looks down at me. "Meet me at the pier tomorrow evening at six." With that, she floats away at a faster speed than I could follow on foot. Then, what she said sinks in. I have a date. I have a date with Raven, THE Raven. A grin plasters itself across my face, and I jump into the air in glee. This is the best day of my life, even if it did start out so shitty.

I breathe in the fresh joy that was just brought to me and start to walk toward my home. It's like I'm floating on clouds. Every step is effortless, and I really don't even feel the ground beneath my feet as I run. I duck under a broken fence, looking around to make sure no one sees me. I jump to grab the ladder above me, pulling it down only a bit as I jump onto it. The fire escape is attached to a seemingly abandoned building that I renovated secretly to accommodate some of my hobbies. I duck into the window of the top floor and stand on the small platform that separates me from a, most likely, deadly fall.

I close the window and glide from platform to platform, each placed randomly around the room for maximum results. The top most platform, located on the other side of the room, holds my bedding. With one last look down at my makeshift training room filled to the brim with copious amounts of gymnastics bars and mats, as well as trampolines and an assortment of other equipment to keep me at the top of my game. Today was a glorious day, or at least the end was. With that last thought, I fall asleep with a smile on my face, hoping to dream of tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is progressing way slow. Sorry about that, but if I don't we'll miss something, and I really don't want that to happen. I'd love to thank Spangle Jenks for all of the support he's given. (I don't even think he reads the story on the site but oh well.) *sigh***

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback is precious, people! I'd love to have it! Follow, Favorite, Review! Especially Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Target

Later That Night

Colonel Johnson paces the lab quite impatiently, hands behind his back, staring at the monitors that depict the various stages of the transformation process. "Run it all by me again. What exactly is the proposed outcome of this serum that you have given my operatives?"

One of the scientists looks up, annoyed. "I have already told you numerous times, Colonel. There is no true, scientific way to deduce such an outcome without numerous tests being conducted in a controlled environment. In all actuality, this sort of blatant disregard for science and ethical degradation is hardly professional. If the ethics committee were to know of this, I would be suspended from my research indefinitely."

The Colonel's face twists into a devious grin. "Well, lucky you, this is of the top most discretion within my field of work, as with yours. No one will know, and those who do won't care. Now, tell me again what you think will happen during Operation Dark Forest." The snarl at the end of the sentence could make any lesser man jump into action, whether in answer or into battle.

The chief researcher and developer shakes a bit before reigning in his fear. "Yes, well, theoretically, it should bring out the natural instincts that lay dormant within the subconscious of the human mind while tampering with the DNA of the recipient just enough to bring out animal characteristics, based on the individual, and will heighten senses and strength. There are a few things to worry about, though." The man pushes his glasses back up on his nose. "The control mechanism inside is also microscopic. I don't know if it will even be universal, but, tests in the lab show that it has a seventy-eight percent full success rate. That's the best I can get it without human trials."

The Colonel strokes his chin, halting his pacing while looking at the scientist expectantly. "What about the other twenty-two percent?"

The scientist laughs nervously. "We've had three percent of the monkeys go mad from the neural inhibitors that are placed inside the nanobots, and the other nineteen percent have centered on their own master within the group that they are in. I don't know exactly what happens, but it seems that servitude is based purely on gender and dominance within their social circle. I suppose nothing really happens except a natural inclination to do as the dominant member says. Observations actually point toward the pair being mates before hand, or at least very close to each other."

"Will this pose a problem if this operation were to lean towards being one of the nineteen percent?"

The doctor turns towards his computer and pulls up a virtual assessment of the trials. "This is a simulation of what will happen if the subject has already bonded to a specific individual." The simulation is nothing but a graph and a series of complicated equations that depict complex interactions between the subject, the environment, and the control system. "What you are looking at is a complex algorithm that depicts the precise movements that the subject will make. If control is not fully established within twelve hours, the subject will seek out who they have bonded with, if they haven't gone mad. At that point, all you will need to do is threaten that which is seen as precious in the subject's eyes, and you will have them in the palm of your hand, totally dependant on you and their cooperation for the safety of their loved one."

The smile that had started to split the Colonel's face widens all the more. "I like the way you think." He chuckles to himself before turning away from the doctor. "What happens if it is one of the three percent?"

"Extermination."

That simple word knocks the smile off of Johnson's face fast. "After all this work?"

"There's no cure. I fear that if we left the subject in that state, our work will be discovered. There's no telling what could happen if they were set loose in the city."

"True. I suppose it would be for the best. We could always dissect the subject to find out the problems." With a quick nod, the Colonel walks away. "Let's just hope it works. I don't want to have the Titans on us if something were to go wrong. I've been warned that they are incredibly tenacious when they get a wiff of what they would see as unjust or unethical."

* * *

Meanwhile

The leader of the operation flicks his wrist to indicate the squad forward. They had followed the target to her hideout, planning on acting tonight. With a quick search of the area, he deemed it safe for them to climb the fire escape, one by one. Each of the men are equipped with their own tranquilizer gun, with a single dart of the serum that would inadvertently change the girl they have been tailing since her emancipation. Her utter isolation was just what the Colonel wanted, despite the age of the prey they had selected. No one would miss someone they didn't notice in the first place.

As soon as each of the five men make it to the top of the fire escape, the leader opens the window, frowning at how easy it will be to get to the girl, that is, until he looked into the giant room. There's no true floor in the entire building, except the one at the very bottom, on the ground floor. The leader looks at the platform and deduces that only one at a time can manage to jump from one platform to the next. He scans the room, eerily aware of the darkness that envelops it. There, on the very far corner of the room is the target, laying on the farthest platform from the window.

He gestures for the leading sniper in the group to come forward. With the lowest whisper he can muster, he leans in to speak with his subordinate. "Do you think that you can land the dart in the girl's neck?"

The sniper looks at him incredulously. "Of course, sir."

The leader nods and lets the sniper ready himself on the small platform. "Do not miss. We may have five darts, but the less of a trace we can leave, the better we all will be."

The gunman levels his gun at the girl, taking aim, looking through the small night vision scope. With the target fully in sight, the man flexes his forefinger at the trigger. He takes a deep breath and puts the right amount of pressure on it, letting the dart soar through the air unimpeded. No sound escapes the gun, and the target does not move, making it certain that the dart lands right in the girl's neck, pricking through her skin and emptying the serum into her system. The sniper pulls his gun up with a small smile spreading across his face. The satisfaction only lasted a few seconds, though, because the target starts to thrash around on the platform, seizing rather violently.

"Sir, is that supposed to happen?"

The leader looks at the girl with worry but shrugs. "We did our job. Whatever happens now isn't our fault or concern. Move out." He ushers the sniper out of the window and closes it behind them. With one final look back, he motions his team to silently climb down, and they disappear from view, heading back to headquarters.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, at this point, you're probably thinking this is a terrible bore and are condemning me to an eternity in Hell for thinking of writing this. And maybe you're right. I don't exactly believe in hell. I understand the notion, however, and I say good for you. I think I might like Hell tho, so you'd be doing me a favor lol. Anyway, soon, there's a lot of emotional exploration and stuff, so just wait a bit... Sorry for the whole waiting thing...**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overwhelming Confusion

Adriana

My eyes snap open. Pain shoots through my body like an electric shock, making every muscle contract and release in quick spasms. I clench my teeth together to keep from crying out. The burning won't stop! Tears trickle down my face, tickling and cooling my fevered cheeks slowly. The world around me distorts, blurring and blackening in a swirl of static. My hearing goes next, and I'm left in almost total sensory deprivation. My lungs constrict, forcing me to take shallower and shallower breaths.

Suddenly, everything stops. With one final spasm, my vision comes back even more vivid than before. I'm seeing colors in complete darkness, overwhelming me with shades I've never seen before. My ears ring until everything just quiets. I sit up carefully, sure that every muscle is going to be sore beyond belief, but that doesn't happen. I'm not sore. I'm not tired, and everything around me seems sharper, better, more alive.

I blink a few times as I look around the room and stand. Something feels so wrong, yet so right at the moment. I don't know what's happening. Clenching my teeth, I start to jump from my sleeping area, seeming to get from platform to platform easier than before. I look at the window and smell something, something strange, something unfamiliar. What the fuck is happening?

The reflection in the mirror confuses me. I look behind me, one else is there, so what is that? I touch my head and feel it. Ears. I have ears on top of my head. Furry ears. I gasp, and when I open my mouth, I see fangs, honest to gods fangs. Oh god. What the hell is happening?! I start to hyperventilate, my breathing becoming extremely shallow, blocking the beloved oxygen from my system and brain. No! I can't let myself panic! I have to get answers. I have to get out of here.

Where to go, though? I can't go to my father. The whole reason… no. I don't want to think about that. I shake my head violently, trying to get rid of the still fresh memories of that man. I take a deep breath and open the window. Slipping out, I get a wiff of a scent I know, or should know. It's familiar somehow, and it makes me think of one person. Raven. A small smile graces my face at that name. There, I'll go there. I stare out in the distance, at the Tower that sits in the bay. They'll help me. I know it.

* * *

Raven

A knocking sound that reverberates through the tower wakes me from my light slumber. With a groan, I roll out of bed and subconsciously float out of my room and to the door. Without even caring who it is, I throw the door wide open, ready to put whoever the hell is making this god awful noise in their place, but when I open the door, who is there startles me into clarity. God damnit! Did I even get her name before I accepted her date? "Um, why are you here?" Oh, elegant, isn't it? Fuck, I can't do anything right. "I mean, what's wrong?" That's when I notice the clear panic and state that she's in. She's soaking wet, and I realize how she got to the island.

"Hi, um, I think something happened while I was asleep, and I really need your help." She bites her lip, and waves of uncertainty and fear, along with something else rolls off of her, beating at my mind.

I blink in confusion as I process her emotions before stepping aside. "Come on. You clearly need dry clothes and a cup of hot tea, then you can explain." The trace amount of concern evident in my tone makes me shake my head almost imperceptibly. I need to keep that in check.

I can see the tears start to well up in her eyes. "Thank you." Her head bows. "I didn't know who else to turn to."

The confusion tonight just keeps piling up, doesn't it? "What about your parents?"

Hurt, fear, pain, despair, helplessness, and hatred rolls off of her at that instant before it just disappears completely. "All I have is my father. I don't talk to him anymore." A startling snarl escapes her lips, making me jump. Me! It's a strange sound coming from this girl, who, just earlier today, seemed so shy and fearful of rejection. It's a telling thing, and I make a mental note to never bring up her father unless it's pertinent.

I nod my head at her. "Okay. So, why come here?" Really, the most confusing thing that has happened tonight is the fact that I'm the only one that woke up from the banging. Robin should have been the first to rush down the hall. He's always so prepared and paranoid, yet he's nowhere to be found. I open my senses just enough to find him. He's still asleep. Damn, that boy must have been really tired.

The girl shrugs as we settle at the kitchen table. "Instinct? I really don't know, but something was telling me that you'd be able to help me, that you all could."

My brow furrows at this. "Help with what, exactly?"

She tilts her head at me, and that's when I see them. Really, they're extremely obvious, and I almost facepalm for not noticing before. "I woke up with ears and fangs, and oh, right, I was fucking seizing! I don't know what happened, or when it happened, or why it did, but I knew that I had to get help from somewhere." She pulls in on herself, wrapping her arms around herself while shivering quite hard. "You came to mind when I thought about it." Her voice is so soft, like she didn't want me to catch that, but I did.

"Oh." I look away from her for a second before sighing. "Come on. You need dry clothes. I think you'd be able to fit some of the stuff that Starfire got me that I don't wear. Then, I'll make you some tea, and we'll get some rest. We can figure this out later." There's that concern again.

She just blinks and follows when I gesture for her to. It was a short trek to my room, and, in no time, the girl is in a t-shirt and sweat pants. It's not much, but at least she'll be comfortable. She looks at the pants, pulling them from her leg with a smile before letting them go again. "Thanks. I owe you one."

I just roll my eyes. "No you don't, but the sentiment is fine." I shake my head again. "What's your name?"

She snaps her head up at the question, puzzled. "I didn't tell you earlier?"

"Not that I recall." I am shaking my head a lot tonight, and for a few very different reasons.

"Oh, well, hi. I'm Adriana Sylvia." She holds out her right hand with a small smile plastered on her face. It's so adorable, yet weird at the same time, and I can't help returning it and gripping her hand.

I shake her hand once before pulling away, feeling a strange tingle run up my spine. "Nice to meet you, Adriana. You're well named, especially now."

She quirks her eyebrow and tilts her head, reminding me of a wolf cub. "What makes you say that?"

She doesn't know the meaning of her name? "Your name means dark forest, and now you have wolf ears. It's an apt name, don't you think?"

She touches her ears so curiously, tracing them slowly. "Wolf ears?"

"It's the shape. They can't be feline, and they're too big to be dog ears, so they're wolf. It appears that you grew wolf appendages."

"Oh." She nods her head once while lowering her arm. "At least I don't have a tail. That would certainly make wearing pants a difficult task, wouldn't you agree?"

I roll my eyes at her attempt at humor. "Well, be that as it may, I think that you should have a cup of tea and go to sleep. It would do both of us a world of good." She nods, and we exit my room. That makes me think. She wasn't afraid. Not once did she give off the aura of fear or uneasiness at being near or in my room like the others do. Even Robin has a hard time being in my room. Shit, this just gets more and more perplexing, doesn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, well, this was definitely a step in the right direction. I want to see what I come up with for the relationship stuff in this story. I really need to start writing again... Yes, I will do that tomorrow. Alleviate the boredom or something. Perfect. Okay, well, um... yh. Thanks for reading. :D**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Waking Up

Adriana

The sudden wakefulness is new. I just come awake, with everything around me kind of blurry and indistinctive. The smells assault my nose, unfamiliar. Blinking a few times to adjust my vision to the light, I can see four people standing over me. I balk a bit before total recognition kicks in. The Titans, all but Raven, are standing over me. "Uh… hi?"

Robin narrows his eyes at me. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" That voice, so intimidating, yet I can't even bring up a lick of fear for this guy. Does he sleep in that uniform?

I blink and look up at him. "I'm Adriana Sylvia, and I'm here for help. Raven said that I could talk to you guys this morning."

Beast Boy, well, he is a strange boy to begin with, but I think he's way too excitable. "Dude! Raven has a friend!?"

He gets right up in my face, and I can't help it. Something about him just makes me want to growl, so I do. It's a low rumbling that comes straight from my chest, and I can't even control it. I squeak when he backs away, letting the growling stop. "Sorry! Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Then, what he says hits me. "What do you mean by that? Of course she has friends, you asshole! You guys are her friends!"

He holds up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. Of course, we're her friends, yeah."

My eyes narrow at him. "Whatever. Where's Raven?"

Cyborg shrugs. "She's usually meditating 'bout now, on the roof or in her room." He starts toward the kitchen. "We just usually wait for her to come down on her own."

Starfire nods vehemently. "Yes, friend Raven can have the temper if disturbed." She shudders. "Now, who wants the tradition Tamaranean dish of the Glorrk?"

Beast Boy wrinkles his nose. "Uh, Star, haven't we had that before?"

Starfire taps her chin in thought. "Oh, yes. I believe we have, friend Beastboy."

Robin passes Starfire on his way to the kitchen, cape flowing behind him. "Starfire, you used all of your Zorkaberries last time. You can't make the dish."

What the hell are Zorkaberries? The way everyone is acting, this can't be a good thing. "Uh, what?"

Starfire turns to me. "Oh, darn, and I had the thought of greeting our new friend with a meal of welcome!"

"Uh, thanks?" I can't seem to figure out what would be so bad about having a meal with these berries that they've been talking about, but the utter revulsion that Beast Boy showed really puts a few things into perspective. "But, uh, you don't have to."

I start to slink away. These people are even weirder than the media portrayed them. I mean, being superheroes can't possibly be normal, but just interacting with them is giving me a headache. There's a door to the back of the room, and it's just out of sight. I make my way to the back to the door. I almost die of a heart attack when, suddenly, a green blur blocks my path.

Green eyes stare into my soul. "Dude, you have wolf ears!"

Subconsciously, I lift my hand to rub against the sensitive fur on the side of the ear. "Yeah. I got them last night, sometime."

"So, where are you going?" He moves even closer, making me lean back to get him out of my face.

I clear my throat and touch my finger to his forehead to push him away. "To find Raven."

He raises an eyebrow and hums in thought. "It's your funeral." He shrugs and walks away, like it was nothing. Funeral? What is he talking about? I quickly disappear through the door before anyone else notices, and it's probably the best decision I made today. A scent catches my attention, her scent. I smile to myself and lift my nose in the air, filtering out all of the others' scents. It's so easy to pick up her scent. It's like a mix of fresh ink, lavender incense and something else, soap maybe. I don't know what it is, but it makes her so unique. I swear I could pick her out in a crowd of thousands.

My nose leads me to her room, the same room that she took me to yesterday. I smile and knock. A shuffling on the other side tells me that she's not asleep, so she must have been meditating like Cyborg said. When she opens the door, anger is evident on her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb." I sag into myself, full of contrition. Meditation is a calming thing. If she does it, then she needs it, and interrupting her can probably bring about negative results.

I look back up at her to see some of her anger dissolve. "It's fine. It's not like it doesn't happen all the time."

"That doesn't make it right that I messed you up." I drag my foot across the floor nervously. "If you weren't done, could I possibly join you?" I try to express all of my sincerity in a small smile. It's an intrusion on her privacy, her inner sanctum, and I want her to know that I don't mean to intrude, but to assimilate and become a part of that which she surrounds herself with.

After a few blinks in confusion, she just steps back, letting me in. "I suppose you can join me, but you'll have to stay very quiet. Are you going to meditate, too?"

I tilt my head to the side and shrug. "I might as well, right?" I smile brightly at her as we both settle onto the floor in a lotus position. I regulate my breathing and soon fall into a strange trance where all of my senses are hypersensitive. I try to focus my attention. Everything in the room is so overwhelming, the silence, the incense, Raven. I can hear her heartbeat, feel her every breath, smell her very essence. I don't know what it is, but I've become so attuned to her that it's not even funny anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: I have so much fun writing Starfire. It's so great. I learned so much about Tamaran while writing this, and I can't help but be a bit giddy about it. *sigh* Okay... welp, another chapter and all. Any advice to get rid of a headache besides sleep or medication? I could totally use it right now...**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets Uncovered/ Tears Discovered/ Anger Unrestrained

Military Facility

"What do you mean that the control system is offline?" The Colonel is clearly agitated, red faced and all. "I thought you said that it had a seventy-eight percent success rate!" His hand descends on the table, making a dent in the steel.

The scientists around the man cower from his temper. The chief slowly gets closer to the irate Colonel. "Sir, we did say that if they had a prior emotional attachment, there could be numerous complications. Really, I'm just glad that she did not exhibit signs of madness."

"Madness would have at least given the Titans an excuse to be on our side. Now, she's just in limbo, going to whoever she connected with first." He turns toward his squad. "Did you have eyes on her? Where did she go?"

The squad leader steps up. "Our sightings ended very close to the Tower, sir. She went into the bay, and we lost her after that."

Johnson scowls. "Then, she's gone to the Titans. There's no way to salvage this subject. Proceed to Phase 2. I want twenty of our most rigid, unattached men to be put into isolation. They will undergo testing and be deemed worthy of the serum. Hopefully, the majority will survive this and be under our control. We can catch the girl after they have assimilated into their new powers. Operation Dark Forest has been scratched. Operation Meta is a go."

The squad members salute and stalk out of the room, set to do the task ahead of them. The doctor turns to the Colonel. "Does this mean that you need a more tapered formula to go along with this new operation?"

A sick smile comes onto Johnson's face. "Indeed, Doctor. It's like you read my mind." With his hands clasped behind his back, Colonel Johnson wonders out of the room, many sick and twisted outcomes running through his mind, and one of the foremost includes the girl back in the lab, her chest cavity open and dead eyes peeking up at him.

* * *

Adriana

I come awake from the most sensational experience I've ever had to whispering. I can feel my ears twitch to catch the sounds. "Do you think she's still alive?" Beast Boy?

Robin's voice comes after, and I crack my eyes open. "Why did you even let her go find Raven in the first place? You know how she can get!" The harsh whisper brings a slight smile to my lips. This is actually pretty funny. They expected me to be murdered.

I get up quietly, noticing that Raven is just coming out of her meditation, too. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful in the candle light. Before I can really admire her anymore, a light shuffle sounded outside the door. A more devious smile crept onto my face. Oh, I'm definitely going to have some fun. Behind the door, I hear one last thing. "Dude, can you hear anything? I can't hear anything."

I open the door, letting every single one of them fall into the room. It was hilarious, watching them fumble over each other, trying to get out of the room. They look so scared that I actually feel a little bit sorry for them. "What's this about how Raven gets?"

Robin and Beast Boy's eyes are comically wide at my appearance. "Dude! How'd you survive in there?"

I raise my eyebrow. Okay, so they aren't the brightest bulbs on the tree. I can live with that, I guess. "I came in and asked to join? There's not much that can do anything to me in here, ya know."

I can feel Raven come up behind me, making me turn and smile at her. "Unlike you guys, she can appreciate the tranquility of silence."

My hand goes to rub the back of my neck. "Right, silence." I was definitely not there for silence.

I laugh nervously, drawing the attention of Robin. His eyes narrow considerably. "There are a lot of questions I have for you, and the foremost important one is how you got into the Tower to begin with."

My eyebrow quirks at his forceful attitude. Moments of dominance dance in my mind, where I take no orders, answer no questions, if I don't deem the pitiful creatures in front of me worthy of my time. I believe that the only one here that has any right to ask questions would be Raven, and she already knows most of it. The answering snarl makes him scowl, but I blink before I do anything. Raven is there. She told me to explain. Okay. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing on Raven's heartbeat, her movements, everything to distract me from this unbidden, seething hatred I have of the males standing in front of me. "Raven let me in."

Raven steps in front of me and proceeds to the elevator. "I think we should continue this in a more comfortable setting."

Robin doesn't take his eyes off of me, and it's a tad disconcerting. It's like he expects me to take their heads off or something. I think training with The Bat really messed up his paranoia radar. I've heard and read that he's a closet conspiracy theorist or something. It would explain the whole 'at night' thing really well. Nobody can be that conscious of themselves and their surroundings in the pitch of night without that kind of deep seated paranoia and alertness. "Yes. Let's." I definitely would have been impressed by the amount of gruff in his voice not too long ago, but now, it's just stupid, like he's putting on an act. Wow, this guy needs to loosen up.

As soon as we got to the living room, I plop down onto the couch. It's nice and comfy, as well as spacious. I notice something, though. Raven is the only one that will sit next to me. The half circle couch only has one other occupant besides myself and Raven. Starfire is at the opposite end from me, near Robin, who opted to stand, apparently. Oh, tough guy. A small smile starts to penetrate the fierce scowl that I've had since leaving Raven's room. Well, then, tough guy. I think I can play along with your little game.

"You said Raven let you in? How did she even know you were here?" Robin's frown just won't go away, will it?

Raven scoffs. "How did you not know? I mean, she was banging on the fucking door pretty hard last night. I couldn't sleep for a headache from the force."

I look at her apologetically, which she returns with the quickest smile I've ever seen. It was there for but a millisecond before it morphed back into her usual, neutral expression. I can safely take that as forgiveness, I think. "I came running here in the middle of the night cause I didn't know where else to go. I was drawn here, ya know?" I wrap my arms around myself and look out the windows at the bay and then back at the others. "I woke up in pain, and when it stopped, I had these ears and shit, and this was the first place I really considered going. No one else would have really cared."

Robin's face finally eases a bit, like he sympathizes with me or something. "Why here, though?"

I shrug. "Raven's here."

This answer, the most obvious answer to me, makes him narrow his eyes at me. "How do you even know Raven?"

I look over at Raven and shrug. "I met her yesterday for the first time."

"Met is really a strong word for you literally falling to your knees in front of me." Raven cracks a smirk, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I snort in amusement, bordering on full blown laughter if she keeps it up. "I tripped and you know it. It's not like I literally worship the ground you walk on, just, maybe figuratively." I shrug and look into her eyes as the words sink in. I'm very sure that they surprised her, and I enjoy every bit of the realization that sparks in her beautiful eyes.

The others can't help but look at us, dumbfounded. Robin clears his throat, bring my attention back to him. "What is this?" He gestures between us slowly.

My brow furrows excessively. "What do you mean?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You guys act like you've known each other for years, and yet you only met yesterday? How can you be so comfortable with each other so easily?" He sighs heavily. "And for that matter, how in the hell can you joke about something like this?"

"Joke?" I blink a few times, trying to get what the hell he was trying to say. "Who's joking?"

He points at us again. "This whatever it is you two have going on right now is eerie and unnatural. I've never, and I mean never, seen Raven so at ease with someone. There has to be something behind this."

Starfire speaks up first before I can vent any of the anger that started storing up after his comments about Raven. "Maybe they are in the love, yes? That is something that could be plausible, right?" That simple question stops everyone in their tracks, enough to have everybody but me go wide eyed.

Beast Boy is the one that starts laughing. It's a sound that grates on my nerves, pulling every fiber of my being into a void of anger. I lash out before thinking. Every action is somehow too fast for me to even see. I feel my arm raising, but it's detached from all thought. Suddenly, there's a gasping Beast Boy, held aloft by his throat by my own hand. I pull him in close, growling low the entire time. "What's so funny?"

I'm not exactly squeezing his neck, but it's enough that he panics quite a bit. He flounders overmuch, flailing his arms and then gripping my hand. A voice penetrates through the fog rather quickly, though. It's snaps me out of the narrow vision of the world that I had, making me realize that weapons of all kinds were pointed directly at me. "Put him down, Adriana. I don't want to see you hurt because of his stupidity." Raven is so very close to me, and it makes me think. She calms me. My hand releases him of its own volition and returns to my side.

Only Cyborg and Starfire lower their arms. Robin still has his staff out and a very offensive stance angled toward me. "Sit down, or I'll be forced to restrain you." Gah! That voice is so grating! Does he actually think that I fear him?

I remain standing. "I'm not particularly fond of having my friends made fun of. The insinuation that Raven could not love or be loved was a detrimental mistake that he made. Any consequences should have been his, and his alone, to bear." Fuck, I'm reverting back to my practiced vocabulary. Fuck high society, fucking horrible way to talk.

"This is my team and my home. I don't think you have any right to demand retribution for anything one friend says or implies about another." How gallant. The boy wants to take up for one friend and leave the other in the dust.

I scoff. I've been doing that a lot, haven't I? "Retribution should be Raven's, but I know, and you know, that she would never lift a finger to truly harm any of you." I clench my fists at my side and grit my teeth. "If she weren't here, and I knew that she wouldn't care, because despite what you seem to think, she does, he would be nothing but a pile of green dust in the wind."

A hand is laid on my shoulder, and I know it's Raven. "Calm down. We will discuss all of this like civilized beings. Understood? There is no reason for any retribution. I've gotten used to Beast Boy's insidious laughter and asinine jibes long ago." I feel my entire being calm before I can blink. What is this? Why must I do everything she says? It's aggravating, but oddly natural, and it scares me a little.

Starfire takes a seat on the couch again. "I am for the peace, friends. I do not wish to extend harm to this new person for protecting someone she holds dear. I will listen to what you have to say." A bright smile warms her face, and I can tell that Starfire will probably be my best ally in the tower, besides Raven.

I return her smile and sit down, too. "Thanks, but that's all I know."

Robin scoffs. "Who are you, exactly?"

"No one, really. At least, it's none of your concern who I am. It's more what I am that's the real mystery." I rub across my eyes with my forefinger and thumb. Everything is just so wrong. The mood swings, the unnatural obedience, the fucking ears! It's all so overwhelming. I sink into the couch and close my eyes against the tears that threaten to spill over. "Who I am should be entirely irrelevant."

"Who you are can be a key clue to finding out what happened." Robin's voice sinks into my very soul, shattering all pretense at needing to keep the secret.

My breath hitches. "We all have secrets that should be kept under lock and key. Don't you think that you shouldn't be pushing me, or are you going to reveal your secret identity to me, Robin?"

"This isn't about me."

"Oh, I know. It's about me, and I'm entirely unwilling to divulge any of my past."

I hear a slight shuffling as I get my breathing under control. "Then, I guess we can't help you."

"What if I join your team?" The idea had crossed my mind so suddenly, it was like lightning. I open my eyes to see that Robin had moved to his computer, and there, on the screen, is a picture of myself. Shit. "I said I didn't want you to know!"

"I don't give a fuck. This is something that could help our investigation." He types away at the keyboard, clicking through file after file that I never knew existed.

"I tried to bury my past for a reason. There's nothing there that could help you!" I try to jump at him, but I'm held back by someone strong. I thrash in Cyborg's grip, trying to get a hold of his arm to pry it off. My nails start to sink into the metal and components that make up his arm. There's a light screech, like nails on a chalkboard, or in this case, nails on steel, or is that titanium? "I just want to forget!"

"Gah! Girl, stop with the scratching. God dang, you're strong!" Cyborg holds me that much tighter, trying to get me to stop my escape attempt.

I hear an "Oh." and stop. My complete attention goes to Robin, who is staring at the computer with a horrified look on his face. Tears start to flow down my cheeks, prompted by that stupid look of pity. It disgusts me, and it reminds me of the past at the same time. All those looks, all those people showing up for the case and trial. The pity, the absolute horror in all of their eyes. I couldn't actually prove anything, but they let me file for emancipation. My father let me file. He'd rather have an untarnished record than a child, anyway.

I growl. "Don't give me that look. I told you I didn't want to have to deal with you opening my past. Just shut down the computer. I'll answer a few of your fucking questions." I slump in Cyborg's grip, making him drop me. I fall to my knees, anger and resignation at the forefront of my mind. He wanted to know so badly, didn't he?

"Are any of the accusations you made true?" He makes me feel like I'm back in the courtroom.

I grit my teeth. "Every single one of them."

"I can't believe it." The whisper echoes through the room, stilling everyone.

I look up at Robin. "What's not to believe?"

"You expect me to believe that Dorian Sylvia, the man who regularly funds charities, and sometimes even gives to hero organizations, abused his only child?" Robin looks at me incredulously.

I breathe in deeply and let it go forcefully. "Nobody believed me, and you don't have to. You're not the one that has to live with it, so what do I care?" I stand up slowly. "Whatever. I don't have to deal with this inquisition, really." Steadily, I walk toward the elevator. At least I can leave with what little bit of dignity I have left. I just wanted help, to feel safe again, to have friends. I dry my eyes, having cried more in one day than I have in a long while, and enter as the metal door recedes into the wall. With one last, desperate look toward the Titans, the doors close, blocking them from view.

* * *

 **A/N: Long chapter, lotsa emotions. I hope you got a little bit more information from this. I was able to pack a lot of stuff into it before I thought it was complete.**

 **Huricane Hermione was a bitch, right? I was put on lock down in the dorms and they woke us up at 5 in the morning to tell us the power was out. I'm safe and all, but it was over cautious to the max.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Anger and Violent Imaginings

Raven

I clench my fists, feeling the strange anger and unexpected protectiveness rush through me. Naturally, I reach inside myself to placate the urges, but an obstruction in the neural pathways makes me stop. There, sitting in my memory, is Adriana's face, cover in tears, a look of total dejection on her face. As soon I see her, the protectiveness surges back to the forefront of my mind. I turn toward Robin, fists coming alight with my power, coating them in the dark, shimmering glow. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Robin just narrows his eyes at me. The anger radiating off of him does nothing to calm me down. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with her? She's the one going around and accusing her own father, an upstanding member of society, of both verbal and physical abuse! The reports even said she told her lawyers and the police that he attempted to rape her!" He breathes hard, nostrils flaring in a very intimidating manner. If I weren't who I am, I would have probably taken a step back.

But I am who I am, a half demon with a Rage seething to be let loose at this very moment, damn the consequences. "Would you really think that a fifteen year old girl would lie about something like that? Would you really put some stupid big wig before a young girl that had so many frightening things to tell someone? Do you think it was easy to tell someone that one of the most influential men in the United States was participating in child abuse, neglect, and rape?" I know my red eyes have come out. I can feel the energy penetrating every pore, surrounding me and strengthening every wave of anger that crashes against my skull.

He stands there, stunned into silence by my questions, floundering for words, any words. His confusion and contemplation just steadily beats back my anger, fighting for dominance within the empathic part of my brain. "I never thought of it like that."

I take a deep breath through my nose and let the red eyes disappear. "Of course you didn't. You come from a radically different life. Yes, you've seen hardship, but you've never had to deal with something like this, but that's no excuse for your insensitivity. I don't care if you were the ward of Batman. You will apologize when I bring her back, or you will feel my wrath unlike any, save Trigon." With that said, I turn and phase through the floor, coming out in time to catch Adriana at the door. "Wait!"

She turns to me, tears no longer streaking down her face. The confidence she exudes is fractional, shattered, and oh so inferior to what I've become used to sensing from her. "Why, so you can tell me how much of a fucking liar I am?"

I flinch at her words. "No. I would never suggest that you're lying. You must know my story by now. I'm naturally distrustful of parental figures." I shrug and look away from her.

Her answer is so soft. "Yeah."

I swallow hard. That faint answer didn't sound reassuring. "So, you believe me?" I'm putting so much effort in comforting, and gaining trust from, a girl that I literally just met yesterday. I bite my lip, awaiting her answer, hoping that it's the one I want to hear.

I look into her eyes just as she replies. The warmth and understand I see there brings the smallest, almost indistinguishable smile to my face. "I believe you, but what about Robin?"

Anger flares at his name. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll come around."

"And the others?" Her voice is so small. It tears me up inside, really, and I can't really figure out why. I can maybe guess, but I don't want to go there yet. The raw emotions might not tear the tower apart anymore, but that doesn't mean that it won't tear apart my mind, or at least complicate my thought process.

I wave it off, trying to cover up my own discomfort with the emotionally charged air around us. "Don't worry. I think they believe you. Robin's just entirely too skeptical, depending on informational source and all that. I'm sure it's just a slow connection from brain to mouth or something." My comment makes her crack a small smile, and glee bursts inside me. It's entirely too easy to smile with her around.

"So, do you think he'll let me on the team?" Hope fills her eyes, and I can't just dash it away. What is wrong with me? What happened to my entirely cynical attitude? In one day, I'm reduced to a smiling, optimistic, not quite bubbly teenager. Gah! What happened to being a feared demon and sorceress?

I shrug noncommittally. "It's not totally my decision, but I think you have a pretty good chance."

* * *

The Others

Robin starts pacing the floor, intent on solving this nice little situation he had gotten himself into. "This is preposterous. What has she to gain by slandering such an upstanding citizen?"

"Maybe that's it. She had nothing to gain but everything to lose. She lost her own wealth, any friends, her own father, and most likely any family she had left. Do you think that she would do that if it weren't completely true?" Cyborg's voice breaks through the silence, bringing startling clarity to the questions running through Robin's brain.

"Yeah, dude. I believe her. Plus, she looks so cool! I mean, what kind of powers does she have cause of all this mess?" Beast Boy's exuberance is utterly expected, even down to him jumping over the back of the couch to land on the cushions.

Starfire is the last to speak, completely lost in thought throughout this entire predicament. "I suppose her father must have done such horrific things. There is no reason for her to lie. What kind of K'norfka does that to his Bumgorf?" She shivers in complete disgust of such acts. "There was no reason for such actions against someone who had no prospects in training to avoid them. I wholeheartedly think he should have been flayed and left for scavengers to devour his unholy organs."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, Star. That's a bit extreme, girl." Cyborg puts his hands up, trying to coax some calm into the Tamaranean.

Starfire snorts angrily. "It is far from being the extreme, friend. I do believe that it is too good for the likes of him. I hope he is eaten slowly by a Glorg, one limb at a time. He is truly a Stinermite of the Earth, a parasite taking nourishment from his own lies and greed."

Robin grimaces at Starfire's description. "I can't really refute those arguments. There really is no true motivation for her to want to press charges against the man. Would any of you be opposed if I asked her to stay for training and eventual induction on to the team?"

"It would be marvelous to get to know a friend of Raven's!" Star claps her hands together in happiness. "I will prepare a feast to celebrate that will rival even that of a Blorthog! Oh, the making of a new friend is much more precious!"

Robin coughs a bit. "Uh, Star, can we just order pizza for tonight. We can have a feast or whatever later, 'k?"

Starfire visibly deflates. "Oh, yes, I suppose a feast may do the overwhelming of our new friend." Then, she perks back up. "But we must have one with the extra mustard. I wish to do the going of all out for our festivities tonight!"

Robin smiles and nods, inwardly relieved at dodging that culinary bullet. "Sure. We can totally do that." He looks at the rest of them. "What'a ya say? You want a new team member?"

Cyborg shrugs. "It could do us some good, I guess. It'll sure even up our numbers and give Raven a permanent partner."

Robin looks at Beast Boy, who holds up his hands with a smile. "I've already said my stuff, bro. I think we should totally ask her. It'd be awesome to know what she can do, ya know."

Robin nods. "Then it's settled."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, Starfire is so fun to write... even if I do get stuck in her role every now and again. Isn't the Tamaranean just so fun?! Ok, well, I saw this coming... Who else saw this coming? Raise your hand, go ahead. I know you did.**

 **Anyway, I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciatd, but it's definitely not required. I write for fun, too. lol :)**

 **Feedback! I love me some reviews. Tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Am I doing something stupid? How can I improve anything? What element do you want added, besides yourself or a certain power for Adriana to have? I already have that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rules to Play By

Military Facility

Colonel Johnson walks up and down the aisle of men before him. "These are the only ones you could find?" His nose wrinkles in disgust at the ragtag parade of rejects in front of him. "What the hell happened to the well trained men I sent you after?"

The squad leader clears his throat carefully. "Sir, you said to bring you twenty men with no emotional attachments. These are said men."

"I said emotional attachments, yes, but I did say to bring the best, did I not?" A scowl, ever present on Johnson's face, deepens exponentially. "These are hardly the perfect specimen of masculinity that I was looking for? Where's the muscle tone, the sneers, the aggression!"

An unlucky technician steps up. "Studies show that raw masculinity within a male results in a higher percentage of female attention, which can result in emotional or physical attachments. That these men have no such attraction delineates the obvious absence of such."

The Colonel turns toward the technician. "You. Who are you?"

The technician gulps. "I'm one of the interns for this project, Sir."

Narrowed eyes glare at the man. "Then why are you speaking?"

The man squeaks in terror as the Colonel walks closer. "I, uh. Please don't kill me." He shrinks back, cowering from the shadow that seemed to surround him from all corners. An evil pushes itself from the Colonel, making his eyes glow red. A power strikes at the technician, and soon, he's writhing on the floor in pain.

The Colonel turns toward the rest of the men who bore witness to the strange power that he had obtained. "Does anyone else have anything else to say?" His eyes flashed red again, making every one of the soldiers shake their head frantically. "Good. Now, each of you will be given a strict diet and exercise schedule to follow to the letter. I want you at your physical peak within six months, not a moment longer. Now, dismissed."

This is not what Johnson had in mind when he started this project. There was so much potential when he had been given the components to make metahumans out of nothing but a well placed dart. It makes him extremely irate when he has to be patient. He massages his temples as a headache sets in from using his borrowed power. Johnson will never understand the waiting game that seems to be the habit of modern, and come to think of it, even past villains chose to play it close to the vest until it was time to unleash their wrath upon the world. He snorts in disgust and walks out of the room. Phase 2, Operation Meta, seems to be playing out well enough. Now, to see how Operation Dark Forest has turned out and see if he needs to eliminate the subject from the equation before it veers off the plan.

* * *

Adriana

"I am?" I look at them, perplexed. Just a few minutes ago, they were willing to shun me for a supposed lie, and yet here they are, telling me that they'll accept me onto the team.

Robin clears his throat. "It's provisionary. You'll be an honorary Titan until I, we, deem you worthy of holding a position as an official member." He starts pacing the floor in front of me. "There are rules, though. You're not allowed out of the Tower without being accompanied by at least one of us."

I shrug. "That's reasonable. I'd rather have one of you with me anyway." I don't want to be alone if something happens or whoever did this to me comes back.

Robin continues after only a moment. "You will have training every day from six pm to nine pm, unless we are called out for an emergency."

I narrow my eyes. "Why so late at night?"

He just waves a hand. "It's so you're not overly tired for the whole day. You can give your all during those three hours and not have to worry about going easy." Ah. That makes so much sense. "Lastly, you are not to turn off your communicator for any reason. If the device ceases to work, you will be asked to leave."

I blink. "What if it's not my fault that the communicator breaks or something."

Cyborg glares at Robin for a second before turning back to me. "You can bring it to our attention as soon as possible and we'll fix it."

I nod. "Is that it?" They're fairly simple rules. I mean, I was really expecting to be given some really harsh commands or something, like having to shave my head in a military buzz or something. This is ridiculously easy compared. I love my hair way too much for me to do something like that. I subconsciously bring my hair around and start stroking it.

"That's about it." Robin turns around and clasps his hands behind his back.

"Can I get some of my stuff?" I ask quietly.

Beast Boy dances up beside me. "Hey, dude. She needs a cool hero name! Can't be a hero without a name, right? Plus, it keeps your identity secret!" He points up to the sky matter of factly.

"Like yours did?" Raven chimes in.

Beast Boy holts, only losing his smile for an instant. "That's different, and you know it!"

Robin jerks around before a fight ensues. "Enough. If she wishes, she can choose a name, but right now, she needs to get a room and her stuff."

"So, I can go get my clothes and stuff?" I ask with a smile. Beast Boy's words ring through my mind, repeating over and over. Maybe I don't want to be a Sylvia anymore. Maybe I can shed my past. I let go of my hair and look at my hands. Maybe I can be clean, free of terror. My heart beats faster in my chest as a small smile spreads across my face. I can think of a name later, but now, the idea of it just gives me anticipatory goosebumps. I look back at Robin, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, just take someone with you." He reaches in one of his pouches and fishes out a communicator. "Start keeping this on you at all times." He puts it in my outstreched hand.

I bite my lip and look down at my hand, at the yellow gadget. "Okay." I look at Raven, pulling out my most hopeful look. "Will you come with me?"

She raises her eyebrow at me, questioning my choice in companion without speaking a word. When I nod, she sighs. "Sure."

I have to contain the excitement nawing at me as I pocket the communicator and smile even wider. "Alright! Let's go!" I reach through her cloak and grab her hand, pulling her behind me in my eagerness. We get in the elevator, and when I turn around, everyone's eyes are wide. Beast Boy's mouth is open in awe and terror, making me confused. What happened? I look over at Raven and see her blushing slightly behind her hood. What? That's when realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Shit! I drop her hand immediately, hands shaking now. What did I just do? What the hell have I done!? The elevator doors close, and I'm stuck in here with the love of my life in a very awkward tension.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry sorry. A day late and all that. I went to my first Pride Festival and it was glorious! Though, they didn't have the Ace flag that I wanted. No one ever does... I'll have to order it online, it seems. But I did get this amazing drawing, and I'm so happy to support the local artists around here. Anyhoodles... That was the new chapter and whatnot. Have a wonderful day!**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Reviews, guys. I can't know if I'm doing well unless someone tells me... and** ** _I can't know what I'm doing wrong if no one informs me!_** **So, yh... Follow, favorite, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unfathomable Emotions

Raven

I can't believe she did that. I can't believe I let her do that! What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like a blushing schoolgirl all of a sudden, and I've never even been to a conventional school! I've never felt this way before, not really. I've been embarrassed, but this seems entirely different, like a sharp awareness of her. It's like a cloud surrounding me, ever present, yet I can ignore it if need be. The fog is transparent, yet tangible. The need to be around her lances through my very blood, like an unnatural lure is within her body, and it only works on me.

I take a silent breath, trying to reign in my reaction. I should have thrown her through a wall, yet here she stands, whole and hearty, next to me. It truly baffles me more than I could ever imagine. I clear my throat and look at her. "Where do you even live?"

She scratches the back her head. "Well, um, you'll see?"

I raise an eyebrow and smile a bit. "Was that a question?"

I have to laugh at her nervous chuckle. "No?" Isn't she just so talkative? Though, I really can't say much. I'm not perky, Ms. Sunshine myself. I have no real social training or even desire for interaction. This girl is actually the first person in a long time to even garner my attention, and it's definitely turning into fascination.

"Alright, since I might get to see where you live, because that was definitely an open invitation, I think that we should just teleport there." I look at the girl, who is now chewing on her nails.

The nervous look on her face is the icing on the cake. It's so cute, how she… Did I just think that? Cute? I blink and see her ear twitching, like it's searching for something. "We can, if you want. How does it work?" She looks at me expectantly.

I let my hood fall from my face and realize that we hadn't moved. We haven't pressed a button for the elevator, so we're not going anywhere. Was I really that absorbed in my thoughts, in her? I shake my head and look at Adriana. "Well, we do this mind connect thing. It's really hard to explain. See, I enter your mind, but I only see surface thoughts. You think of where, picturing it with everything you have, and I take that image and make a physical and mental connection to it. Then, we're there, you know, after we go through the portal."

She blinks at me. "That didn't seem so hard."

I shrug. "It's harder to do, really. Explaining is just difficult. It works at a much more complex level than even I can understand, but that's the simplest description I can give you."

She nods. "Oh. Okay." I see her suck her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth, and I'm utterly captivated.

I shake my head to dispell the uneasiness that that action and thought brought on. "Now, picture it in your mind." I shake my hands to get ready for the task. Reaching up carefully, I place my middle fingers on her temples and spread out the rest of them on her head. "Just concentrate on the feeling and surroundings of your home." Taking a deep breath, I push myself into her mind. A small, invisible vortex opens between us, letting me see. Pictures and emotions assault me before I even get to her mindscape. Everything I need is right there for me to make use of. It would be too easy to just take us there with all of this information, but I don't. I creep past the blocks to enter her mindscape completely.

A growl reverbrates through the air, a warning of sorts. There, off to the side in the shadows of a forest, is a large wolf. Green eyes stare at me, shining in the low light. They seem so familiar and are so animated. The expression in them alone can tell you everything the animal is thinking. Exasperation and annoyance are the most prevalent of the emotions that plays in those emerald gems. "What?"

The nose of the wolf brushes against me, and it feels so weird. It whines and starts to push me out of the forest and back to the gate that had opened. "Am I not allowed in there?"

The wolf shakes its head, causing me to frown. It seems to be protecting some of the worst of Adriana's emotions and memories. I can understand that to a degree. We all deserve our secrets, so I let the wolf push me back. We need to leave anyway. I can ask about all of this later. I return to her surface thoughts, take ahold of them, and use them to send us spiralling into a portal of my own creation.

We come out on a bed, or at least what look like a bed. It sure isn't where a normal bed would be, though. I look down to see us at the highest point within the room. "Smart." My drole answer makes her look up at me.

She laughs a little and pulls away from me to jump down the platforms. "I thought so!" She yells up from the floor now, rummaging through a couple of boxes in the corner.

I roll my eyes and just lower myself to the ground. "What all do you plan to bring with you, because I can tell you, just because I can create a portal doesn't mean we have room for all of this back at the Tower."

She huffs indignantly. "I obviously know that. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you guys have grade-A workout equipment. I don't need my ragtag bunch of gymnastics rejects there."

I study the area that this girl had called home for a while now. "It seems really thought out. I'd be proud to call this a training ground."

She blushes, making my lips twitch in a pseudo smile. "Thanks." She starts throwing things left and right, not caring where anything lands. A pair of shorts lands on my face, and I grimace. I pull them off and throw them back at her, making her gasp a little befoer looking back at me. "What was that for?"

I cock a sideways smile at her. "Watch where you throw things, and I won't have to retaliate."

A light shines in her eyes, and I can see the mischief gathering there. "Oh, I'll where I throw it this time." She picks up the same pair of shorts and flings them at me at a speed I wasn't expecting.

I dodge, barely, but it's not the only thing she threw. I hold up my hand and catch the next garmet in it as it comes soaring at me. I fling it back, and that's how the war started. I duck behind some boxes and smile a genuine smile. Picking up random clothing from around me that Adriana had thrown, I start to pitch them back at her. Laughter rings throughout the hallowed building, growing louder as the battle waged on. Soon we both are clutching their sides from laughter, ceasing all fire at that moment. I can't believe what is happening, what I participated in.

I sit up slowly to see Adriana still on he floor, winding down from the exertion of guffawing uncontrollably just minutes past. "I've never done that before."

She breathes in deeply and smiles. "Me either." Strange as it seems, I feel more free than I have ever felt in my entire life. It's a thrilling thing to experience such uninhibited happiness and laughter in a prescence that doesn't show one ounce of fear, either internally or externally. It's a veritable miracle to me, even after having friends for this long and being able reign in my emotions rather effortlessly when I do show even the least little bit of unimpeded joy, that this girl can bring out such glee by simply behaving childishly. It's a mystery to even me as to why I enjoyed such base activities that only children partake in, but I admit that it was fun, if not incredibly invigorating at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: It was utterly invigorating to write Raven playing like this. I don't know what inspired me or even what possessed me, but I smiled until the end just imagining the conserved and rational Raven being a little childish in the best of ways. I hope you enjoyed it, too.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution is much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback. Reviews are life, guys. I need them lol. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fear and Deception

Elsewhere

Colonel Johnson smiles wickedly as each of the men before him nearly buckle under his gaze. "This is only the beginning, men. I have seen what these Metas can do, and each of you will soon harness the power inside of yourself that none have ever been able to harness without being born with the predestined gene already augmenting within their very being. Now, though." He gives a smug look around at each of the drafted men. "Now, we have the opportunity to instill within each of you the means to gain such power. You will not have to develop this naturally. You will have the abilities within your very genetics at your beck and call. Your instincts, strength, and senses will increase a hundred fold. I hope you appreciate what must be done, men. I hope you know that this is an opportunity that many would kill for."

The men say nothing as they stare at the Colonel. His eyes have begun to haze over with red, glowing dimly in the dark chamber around them. Each of the men cowered inwardly at this development they had been seeing more and more often with the Colonel. Rumors had spread amongst them stating that he is possessed by a demon, especially with what transpired last week in the labs. It's unnatural, and like most unnatural things in this world, it has to be evil. Nothing else could explain the chill that races down your spine if you ever meet his eye.

The Colonel continues, but now, he is pacing amongst their ranks, assessing each individually. "You have been given this opportunity because we see your potential. As of now, you have not been living up to your potential. Many of you have been seen partaking in frivolous activities instead of doing as I instructed last week." His eyes light up even brighter as he stops in front of one of the recruits. Suddenly, his hand shoots out to latch onto the man's throat. "You seem to have forgotten that I am the CO here. You seem to have forgotten the display of wrath that I exhibited last week. That was not for my benefit, you plebian fucks. That was for yours. I thought that you would learn to fear me just enough that you would not think to cross me."

His nostrils flare as he stares down the man in front of him, who only whimpers in pain and fear. "Sir?" The man utters it in a quiet voice, overcome by his own terror of this demon hybrid in front of him.

The Colonel sneers at the man. "You are a detestible creature, aren't you, Jones?" The man just whimpers as pressure is added into the mix. "Answer correctly, now, Private. You won't have another chance."

Jones gulps. "Yes, Sir."

The Colonel's sneer turns into a maniacal smirk. "That's honesty for you, maggots." Then, Jones goes lifeless in Colonel Johnson's grip. The Colonel just tosses his corpse aside, making others jump out of the way to avoid it. "You are all pathetic creatures, aren't you?"

In unison, the group gulps in fear and answers tentatively. "Yes, Sir."

"Indeed. I suppose the rest of you want to live?" The Colonel looks at each of his recruits carefully. None of them betrayed anything less than selfpreservation fighting in their gazes. "Now, I expect your best efforts, men. I would not wish to waste such a prime experiment on just any stupid or piteous being." He turns away from them, disgusted by their very presence. "Dismissed." The men scramble out of the area like the vermin they are. Why did he order such men again? Oh, right, emotional attachments. He sneers at such weakness in the human race. Why they must create such psychological and chemical bonds is beyond him.

Someone behind him clears their throat, catching his attention. "Sir, we have a new batch of the formula ready for when you subject the recruits to testing."

The Colonel turns to eye the little man now in front of him. "Yes, well, they are far from ready. What is the expiration of each batch of formula?"

The technician flips through a few pages on a clipboard. "All indications point to it being more than likely viable for a period of four years."

The Colonel taps his finger on his chin. "Good. That is plenty of time to execute our plan." He smiles as he thinks of the future that he will create. The world's powers will indeed bow before the power of our forces. "Excellent."

* * *

Washington, D.C.

His pleasant talk with the senator is interupted by a slight beeping, which he recognizes as a private line, his emergency line. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I must cut this conversation short. Have Eilene reschedule our appointment for a later date. We'll resume then." He hangs up that phone only to bring another to his ear. "This better be good."

"Sir, we've found suspect evidence Project Meta."

The president gasps before growling into the phone. "There is no Project Meta. I vetoed that horrible proposal that that man sent to me."

A gulp is heard on the other end. "Sir, it's being privately funded by a pseudo military group that integrated into the Army years ago as a funding mechanism."

Anger fills me. "Terminate it. I don't care what development they have. I want it shut down. I don't want the U.N. and other politicians at my throat for a damned psycho's interpretation of a united Utopia under fear."

"Yes, Sir!"

The president can all but see the salute that the man undoubtedly just gave him over the phone. He hangs up the phone by slamming it into the cradle rather too aggressively. "God damn it!" He thought that he'd seen the last of Johnson, but it seems that he counted his chicken far before they all hatched. This country is about to be thrown into a multi-national war once again if he can't cut this madness off by the head.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! You guys get a chapter two days early cause I won't have internet this weekend. You be happy, cause I sure won't be. Ugh. Anyway, yeah, this is just a bit of insight into some future stuff. I'm still trying to make the end goal, here, but I really hope it turns out good. I've stopped dreaming of this story, sadly enough. I don't know what happened, but I'm going to try to glean some inspiration this weekend, too.**

 **I do have a account. The link is in my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Review! Follow, Favorite, Review! But especially review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Blade That is Your Will

Two Months Later

Adriana

"Find your center. Balance is key, and you can't have balance with no center." Robin's voice slices through all concentration that I had accumulated, resulting in my falling off the bamboo shoot I had been forced to stay on.

I land hard on my back. "Fuck." The air is driven from my lungs, and every bit of my body felt the impact.

A small snicker leaves the boy wonder's mouth before he regains his composure. "I told you to find your center. It seems you may have just found your back."

I grunt and sit up. "Oh, har dee har har. Laugh it up, you overgrown traffic light. You're the one that broke my concentration."

"If it was truly concentration, you couldn't have broken it." He smirks at me as I pick myself up.

"What are you, some kind of guru or some shit?" I huff and dust myself off. "This is a fucking waste of my time. Why would I need to know how to balance of a fucking bamboo pole?"

He walks over to me as I'm finishing righting myself and just pushes me over again. "You have no balance whatsoever."

"Gah! What was that for?" I narrow my eyes at him as I felt my frustration rise.

He flicks me on the forehead. "It's a lesson. You have no balance. You have no center. You can't fight if the bad guy can just push you over like you're paper in the wind. There's nothing I can do for you if you can't learn this small lesson."

I growl at him as I stand again. "This is shit and you know it! The bad guy would be hard pressed to even touch me, so why would I have to worry about the hit if it never lands?"

"Because you can't possible dodge everything they throw at you. No matter how good you think you are, there will come a time when something will get through your defenses. There will come a time when you can't dodge anymore! Do you understand? This is as much for keeping you safe as teaching you control." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "If you are unwilling to learn even such a basic technique, then I don't even know why you want to stay here."

He starts to walk away, and everything just flashes. What if I'm the last standing? What if I have to have this? What if bird brain is right? I bite my lip before taking a deep breath. "Fine! Yeah! I get it. I need to know this. Please, just go over it once more."

He turns around with a knowing smirk. "Knew you'd see the light." I just roll my eyes as he gestures to the random bamboo poles jutting from the ground. "Now, put your heels together. Feel the bamboo. Know it as your perch. Take deep breaths and close your eyes. Relax your body and let all thoughts slide out of your head. You are looking for the essence inside of yourself, the absolute that will keep you in this realm but will also help you expand all perception. You will be stronger, faster, more at peace with yourself."

Before I follow his instructions, I take a look at him and find him in an amazingly peaceful position. His stance is identical to mine, yet, he makes it seem so effortless. I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing, making it even. I can feel my heart rate slow and my mind going dark. It's like the sun of my existence has been eclipsed by this journey inward. I've never felt anything like it before.

The pathway through your mind can be entirely too disconcerting sometimes. Thoughts you never knew you had can surface with surprising ease, making you think 'what the hell?' My mind is no different. I can feel the emotions being displaced and forgotten as I leave trivial thoughts behind. My mind is like a chasm filled with phosphorescence. Each touch sets off millions of tiny flickers of light, yet darkness is the most prevalent of sights.

Casually, I stroll through this mindscape. It's different than I ever thought it would be. Exiting the strange chasm, I come upon a lighted region. A forest sits at the far edge of a field. The field is nothing but death and destruction. All sense of life is gone, dried up and abandoned. The crunch of brown grass beneath my feet gives me shivers down my spine. What could cause such devastation?

The forest, though, I can feel the tranquility that it brings. Each step forward lends me more and more strength. I'm drawn there, like a moth to a flame. I come to the edge of the trees and marvel at the beauty. I see the individual details of each plants and wonder how I could create something so magnificent within my mind. It's a subconscious construct, but it's still baffling how the details are so perfect.

Out of the forest comes a large wolf. This wolf's appearance stops me in my tracks. That snarl and bared teeth makes me take a step back. Slight fear penetrates the tranquility that I had been feeling. I raise my hand, palm up, for the wolf to sniff, hoping against hope that it doesn't just chomp it off. The creature walks forward to get my scent. Apparently, I pass muster because the creature licks my hand tentatively. It's a strange feeling, this acceptance, but I just roll with it. I let my hand move up more, caressing the snout of the animal. The fur is so soft, so pleasant to pet. I don't want to stop, but she pulls away from me.

I tilt my head in curiosity, eying the creature. "What?" The wolf shakes her head quietly, not able to verbally answer my question. She turns and starts walking into the woods, only to stop and look back at me. I blink. "You want me to follow?" The wolf nods, and I can't hold back the anticipation and excitement I feel at getting this far.

The inside of the forest looks so much different than it did from the outside. The tranquility dissipates quickly as I get deeper, and a foreboding sense of doom replaces it. Images start to crop up out of nowhere. Father's face is plastered on every tree. Scenes from my past repeat constantly in midair. Screams and cries of mercy reverberate through the endless night.

Darkness, or just an eternal blanket of shadows, is all there is. The wolf has disappeared, leaving me with my past, leaving me with my torment. Over and over, I see Father's visage in a fit of anger, in a drunken delusion of hardened rage. Bruises appear on me, ones I had healed years ago. Blood trickles from cuts, and small, circular burns appear on my stomach. I can feel each wound and beating anew. Falling to my knees, I cry for it to stop, but it goes unheeded. I look in front of me to see the countless times I tried to leave, the countless times HE found me and 'put me in my place.'

Resolve is the next flitting thought to play on the screen. The day I officially report him gives me a very strange feeling. It's like the day that a small child open their first gift on their birthday to find what they prayed and asked for the entire year. It's a giddy feeling, but it's also laced with dread. How could all of the other presents compete with the very first? That's how I felt that day. I talked to the lawyers and addressed judges. It was a rather quiet affair, even if it was a rather momentous occasion for me.

Then, reality hit. I knew it was a good idea to leave, but what was I supposed to do afterward? Soon after was when I saw the Titans for the first time. That's when I saw Raven. I hadn't exactly seen the outside world, except for in movies. I was educated by private tutors and hardly ever left the confines of the house for more than those few escapes, and yet, here I am, thrown into the world of my own volition. It's a heady experience, but it's also rather frightening. That first year was the worst. At fifteen, I was frightened of what could be out there, so I stayed in familiar territory. When I found the Titans, though, I decided I wanted to move. If I were in the same city as them, I'd feel safer. I'd be safer.

My resolve already established, I packed and moved to Jump City. It was a rather tense time for me, filled with clawing apprehension but also excitement. I could meet my heroes, the person I had so strangely fixated on. So, I got that apartment complex. I had saved and scrimped for every bit of equipment in there. It was a testament to getting stronger, to getting better. I trained and worked, always aware of my goal, of where my thoughts would always take me.

I'd have nightmares, things that I can't get rid of, and wake up crying and screaming for mercy. That's when I'd get up and start training again, until I fell out in exhaustion to a dreamless sleep. I spent about a year like that. Then, this shit happened. I was targeted for no reason, made into some kind of freak. I don't even know what I can do, and yet here I am, training again. It might be different, but it's all for the same reason. I'm trying to get stronger. Though, I can say that my goal now isn't for my own protection. I'm past that point. I don't much care anymore. Now, it's for Raven, for the team. If I'm going to be a Titan, I have to resolve to be at my best. Others count on me, and I can't leave them disappointed, or worse, dead.

I stand shakily, a new outlook having centered in my heart and mind. The wolf is back, and all of the images and videos have stopped. She comes close to me and licks my tear stained cheeks. I can feel the power in her every muscle as I hug her close. "Thank you." The wolf just nuzzles me, and I swear I hear a faint 'your welcome' sound on the wind.

I open my eyes to find myself in the real world again, my mindscape left far behind. I bend my knees and rest myself on the bamboo stick. Clutching my legs, I let my face fall forward, catching on my knees. A slight scrape alerts me to Robin's presence. "I see you've found yourself."

I sigh deeply. "It wasn't an ideal journey, but yeah. I guess I have."

"The journey of discovery is wrought with trials. For you to forge yourself, you must first feel the fires of hell and come back from them. There is much that needs to be done to temper the blade that is your will, and I see you have taken quite a few steps. You're done for today." I hop down from the pole and straighten myself before walking away. "Just remember, even the best of blades need to be sharpened regularly." I shake my head at his stupid weapons metaphor. Where the fuck does he even get these?

* * *

 **A/N: Where did this chapter even come from!? Ok, well, hmm. I don't know... Anyway, hello peoples who actually read this story! It's very nice to see that you've made it this far! I hope you continue reading.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Review please! I like reviews! They tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. It makes for a better overall experience. So, yeah. Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Contemplative Feelings

Raven

Watching her improve from such a distance is a little unbearable. I mean, we have some missions together, but I would like to see all that she can do. I want to know how she improves and what she needs help in. I want to help her, but that's impossible. At least, that's what Robin said. He said that, due to our developing emotions and unfettered proximity, I'm not allowed to assist in her training. He figures that I'll either hold her back or make her do something stupid. It's the principle of teenage hormones working against us, I guess.

I know, just last week, despite all protest, she took a hit for me. I could have easily blocked it, but before I could even summon my power, she was standing in front of me with her arms crossed in front of her. She succeeded in diverting the creature's attention enough for me to capture it, but that was entirely too reckless. I can't believe that she put herself in harm's way like that.

I haven't really spoken to her since that little bout of impulsive protection. I can't even look her in the eye. I can't even thank her! It's like everything in me is at war. I want to hug her close and plead for her never to do that again, but I just couldn't bring myself to break my stoicism in that moment. The shock was a bit too much, I think. Very few would underestimate my powers or stand in front of a strike that could have hit them on both sides. It's an utterly fascinating concept, for sure.

Self sacrifice is something I can empathize with. I once stood at the precipice of power and turned it down for the world, for my friends, but I can't understand everything that goes on in people's' heads. The powers that I have only allots me so much control and access to others. She might have done it out of the goodness of her heart, but I really want it to be more than that. I want it to be because she cares about me, as I have come to care for her.

The conflicting emotions in me have all died to a low glimmer in the light of my developing feelings. I can feel all of the accurate responses that depict a budding attraction. I've felt them before, like with Aqualad, but it's stronger. My head isn't as clouded with stupid infatuation for shallow reasons but with genuine curiosity and beauty, both inside and out, from Adriana. She's so pure, yet I can sense that anomalous darkness that is so fettered within her. Her true potential, yet the distinct, inky blackness that could consume her heart, is left to the side. She could let it consume her, become something that would be almost literally unstoppable, but she doesn't let it. That strength is admirable, especially in someone who has that kind of emotional and psychological scarring within her.

She finishes her task, which I had been watching from the window. Robin had her on the bamboo again today, and I have to say that she has definitely improved. Something inside her just comes alive after these sessions, something that is utterly heartwarming, like she's come to some kind of conclusion about herself that leaves her in a joyful state of some kind. I would love to know what is going on in her mind as she stand there, serene and utterly at one with herself. That kind of dedication and concentration is remarkable for someone with her attention span.

Yes, she can be rather focused at opportune moments, but otherwise, she's all over the place. Well, not ALL over, but she can be distracted by the silliest things, like a squirrel or a butterfly passing by. Once, the team had gone out for pizza, and she had tagged along, as per Robin's rules, and there was this flock of birds that seemed to take all of her attention. She watched them for the longest time before jumping back into the conversation. It was slightly adorable to see her face just go slack before her eyebrows drew up in curiosity. Then, the smile she had when she looked away was brilliant. It was like a thousand suns lighting the darkness inside my soul, alleviating me of all shadows. I could bask in that glow for eternity and never tire of it.

That brings me back to my current ordeal. This emotional development, as I've been calling it, has done a few things to me. I can tell that I smile more, and I'm not as brooding as I was before she showed up, but that's not all. There's touching. I give small caresses to her face or arms in passing, just to feel that connection. The constant eye contact, always followed by somewhat identical smiles, and the fact that we seem to gravitate toward one another is quite unsettling to me. I'm used to wearing my hood all of the time, but with her in the room, I find myself with it down more and more.

All of these acts and feelings are like a virus. spreading through me until my body can no longer fight them. I just wish that I had at least a little control over myself. Ha! Right, like that could ever happen where love is involved. I shake my head. Love? Where did that word come from? Can it be? Do I love her, even with as little time we've had together, with as little true interaction as we've had? I don't know, but there's really only one way to find out. I think we're going to have to have that date that I promised her that first night. Maybe that can assuage this need for answers that I have, for this particular situation, anyway.

I smile as I see Adriana start to head back into the tower, and I move to intercept her. When the elevator doors open, I walk straight up to her. Wait. What will I say? How can I ask? I was so confident that first day. Where is that now? My heart constricts as I peer at her tired visage. So much has happened in the past two months, in the way of her training, yet she's still like this at the end of every session. I bite my lip and try to gather my courage. "I, um. I was wondering if you'd like to go out later."

She looks at me with genuine amusement lighting her eyes. That smile shines upon her face, as well, completely captivating me. "Are you asking me on a date?"

I can't help the smile that seems to spread across my own face. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She winks at me as she passes me to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Sure, Raven. When's later for you?"

Inside my head, I squeal like a schoolgirl. She said yes! Okay, Raven, get it together. It's just a date. "Um, maybe tomorrow, before your training?"

"I can't wait." She passes me once more, heading to the elevator again. Her fingertips trail across my cloak before she disappears behind the door, and I can't hold back the excitement anymore. I suppose, outwardly, I look pretty ridiculous, but right now, I couldn't care less.

"Yo, Rae, are you having a seizure or something? That doesn't exactly look good." Beast Boy says as he enters the living area.

My excitement dies there, at least on the outside. "Shut up, Beast Boy." I glare at him and leave before I he can reply. Not even Beast Boy can ruin this high right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I thoroughly apologize for being so so late on this. I'm giving you two chapters and a bit of a surprise in the next one... I'm watching a guy play FNAF 1... fucking hell... this is fucked up. Anyways... yeah...**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Review, please. I like reviews... Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Unexpected Benefactor

"Sir, we've located the target." A burly man walks up to Colonel Jackson and salutes. His badge reads E Summers, but the Colonel could care less, really.

A glare is sent Summers' way. "It really took you fools this long to find the girl, even though we knew exactly where she was?" The incompetence of his people always seems to surprise him, even though he sees it more and more often that he'd like.

Summers pales. "It took time to hack the Tower, Sir. I was told that they have developed an undetectable virus that leaked into their system that basically piggybacked into their surveillance and security systems. We can see and hear everything that goes on, and they're none the wiser."

The Colonel pushes his fingers together in a contemplative pyramid. "Excellent. What is the status of the target? Has she exhibited any signs that her body has fully accepted the change?"

Summers tenses. "There has been no record of her exhibiting any powers, Sir. It seems that she has just been undergoing similar training to what we have cataloged as Robin's styles. There's defensive and offensive martial arts, meditations, and some strength and endurance training. It seems that all they're doing is equipping her with mundane talents and enhancements so that she may join them."

The Colonel rubs his chin, thinking. "She's already gained their trust, then. The original plan will have no effect. I suppose that we'll have to move up our operation. Tell the men that they will be ready within another month. I don't care how they achieve their goal, but it better be quick." He turns away from the man in dismissal just as another man walks into the room. "Ah, Sir, what are you doing here?"

The man frowns. "It's been leaked, Jackson."

The Colonel furrows his brow. "What has, Sir?" Of course, the Colonel isn't stupid. He knows exactly what the man's talking about. He just doesn't know who would dare jeopardize his operation so callously. It's like they don't value their lives at all. As soon as he finds the leak, he will be liberated of his life and soul. His eyes glow red for just a second before turning back to normal.

"Don't play stupid. I know you know." The man slowly walks around the room, taking in the various accoutrements of the makeshift lab. "I hear that the president himself has ordered this little project to be terminated."

Jackson snorts. "This place is virtually undetectable and indestructible. Our security is top notch, and there's no one who can get in or out, or even wipe their asses, without our knowing."

The man stops and does an about face to look Jackson in the eye menacingly. "And yet, here we are, having this conversation."

The Colonel shakes his head. "Consider the bastard dead. I will not stand security breaches or treason within these walls."

"Excellent. Just what I wanted to hear." He looks at the files spread across one desk to the Colonel's left. "I see you've found her."

Jackson looks down swiftly at the files and then back up at the man. "Yes. I was informed only moments ago that they have infiltrated the Tower's systems to allow monitoring."

The man's lips turned up in one corner. "Bravo, though I was expecting it to much sooner. How is she doing?"

"Is that concern in your voice, Sir?" Jackson couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

The man shakes his head. "Honestly, Jackson. I thought you knew me better than that. I was the one who suggested her, wasn't I? I was only feigning curiosity for the sake of the project. The more I know, the better funding you have."

Jackson sighs. "Indeed, Sir. Though she hasn't exhibited any superhuman traits, we believe that she will start to come into her powers very shortly. Something has locked them within her, aside from her ears and fangs. I wouldn't be surprised if we find out what she can do very soon." Jackson's face lights up in an evil smirk.

The man strokes his chin. "As you say. I await results, Jackson. I didn't invest millions for this to go under in less than half a decade."

Jackson nods. "As you wish, Mr. Silvia. I promise that this investment will be what you expect and more." His eyes flash once more before watching his gracious benefactor leave. That man is so gullible. Jackson can't believe how easy it was to manipulate the bastard. His end goal is so near. He can taste the victory from here. The demon within him roars, and a blood lust and power hungry apparition appears in the shadows, seeming to whisper encouraging words to the man hosting him.

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't expect that... I didn't even expect that until I was like... anonymous benefactor... who has a lot of money... and supports metas... Silvia! Yes, I made those very small and horrible connections in which a man makes an experiment of his own daughter and order her to be hunted. *gasp* The indignity! The horror! The total unpredictability! Or is it?**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Review, please... I like reviews. Follow and Favorite, too!**


End file.
